Solve for $p$, $- \dfrac{3p - 7}{2p - 8} = \dfrac{1}{6} $
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p - 8$ $ -(3p - 7) = \dfrac{2p - 8}{6} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $6$ $ -6(3p - 7) = 2p - 8 $ $-18p + 42 = 2p - 8$ $42 = 20p - 8$ $50 = 20p$ $20p = 50$ $p = \dfrac{50}{20}$ Simplify. $p = \dfrac{5}{2}$